The Order of The Lunar: Resurrect and Unite
by Gesistmaster
Summary: When Voldemort decides to unite with the demon of fire, Charak, Hell is brought to the wizarding world. Magic this world has never dreamed of, crashes around them. Even death is reversed. How can Harry survive this inhuman Armageddon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The ressurection

The darkness seemed to choke him. The one seventh of his soul, his depleted sanity seemed to shiver. But at the same time, he challenged the blackness; who dares challenge Lord Voldemort? A wave of flames burst through the nothing. Voldemort tried to put a hand to shield himself from the flames, but the fire passed through him like a ghost; not even hurting him as it passed. He looked at his arm expecting it to be singed. But he couldn't even the smell of smoke.

As Voldemort continued to examine his arm, he didn't noticed the blackness around him melted, the veil revealing what Voldemort remembered as Hogwarts Great Hall. But as he stared at his hand he saw in the corner of his eye the marble floor and looked around his surroundings. Was he still alive?

"No I can't be." Thought Voldemort. He looked around the room and saw that the hall was short of furniture except for the headmaster's chair, which stood in the room like a throne. But as Voldemort's eyes stared at it, gray fumes began to come out of it. Smoke! As Voldemort stared in horror, the chair began to erupt into flames. He took steps back but already the flames began to spread across the room, burning the walls and floor that in real life shouldn't have been flammable. But the flames didn't provide heat.A humanoid figured glowed bright orange and red in the head master's chair. The figure was sitting in the chair like a king of his own castle. Then all the the uncontrollable flames that spread all across the room began to shoot at the figure. The was the sound of lightning striking, and a blinding light. Voldemort was sent flying backwards across the room. He landed painfully on his back. As he got up he saw a familiar young man walking towards him. It was himself before he maniuplated his soul and appearence. It was Tom Riddle.

Yet Voldemort could tell this creature was not human. Smoke came out of his nostrils and his eyes were white. He smiled. The action made him look sinister and less human than before. Even though it was he who had unlocked the deepest laws of magic in his world; for the first time in his life, Voldemort feared for his life. If he were to fight this creature, he would be beaten without a doubt. Lord Voldemort was finally outmatched. No human could ever come close.

"That's right Tom riddle. But however I am not a human." The creature said. "I'm the possessor of flames. I am the fire demon. My name is Charak." He waved his hand over his face. It ignited. Voldemort shrieked. However the flames died down, and his face shown no signs of damage from the flames. "I feel your pain. To be thwarted by a child-"

"I don't think I need you reminding me of that." Voldemort sneered. But after the last words escaped his mouth, he regretted saying them. The smile on Charak's face was slapped away. His eyes widened a little. He looked demented. He inhaled deeply and exhaled flames. Voldemort screamed and threw himself to the left. He looked back at Charak to see Charak's hair began to ignite.

"Who dares fight me? Who dares challenge me? Tom riddle with your pitiful three eighths of a soul." Charak sneered. "You claim that you know the secrets of the deepest magic in your world. But how do I know more than you do and its not even my WORLD?!?" He exhaled fire again. " Do you not realize that a horcrux used for a living being is the best way to conceal your soul. The snake, Harry Potter... the pieces of soul you locked into them are intacted. And that goes for any time you confide yourself a piece of your soul into a living being. But I can damn the rest of your soul to hell and you would wish you had no soul LEFT!"

Then to Lord Voldemort's disgust, he found himself at the feet of Charak pleading with him. Charak scowled. "I do not want your apology. If I didn't need or want you to live or die I would kill you right now. But nevertheless I do." Charak kicked Voldemort off his leg."Listen closely because I will not repeat myself. I know your troubles. I know about you splitting your soul seven times to stay away from the afterlife. Trust me you are smart because you have done some pretty unforgivable things in your life haven't you. But you have been robbed of your moment of terror and life. Because of a child who pulled the string and hid behind of bigger and more powerful men. Well I am in that same position by a bastard who took my life because of some strings pulled. We should have dominated. We should have ruled. But we didn't. Which brings us here."

"However I told you, you are not dead. You still have a life. Call this." Charak chuckled. "-A near death experience. But I know I am slain. But together we can rule the world yours and mine. I would help aid you in your moment of terror. And I will start what I left off in my world. To bring hell into the world."

Charak extend his hand for Voldemort to raise it. But Voldemort only looked at it. Because deep in his mind, his sanity and good in his heart stopped him, and he couldn't shake his hand. Charak began to grow angry because of the hesitation.

"You think remorse will do anything now? It will not except for to anger me more. You never were the person to give mercy." Charak laughed.

Silently Voldemort nodded and grabbed Charak's hand. They shook. Charak laughed again. "My being will be in your body. My voice will be like a concious to you, not that you ever had one. Hehe. However you must listen and obey this voice. If not,-" Charak smiled again. It made him look like the demon he was. "You will live to regret it. Remember I have power over the body, too." A brilliant white light flash in front of his eyes, blinding him.

As voldemort awoke, he found himself on the lakebed of the lake, close to where the Hogwarts Castle was. Vegitation wrapped around him, trying to eat his dead of his wands were no where in sight. Voldemort began to panic, but Charak hushed his thoughts. _Why panic_? he said. The left palm of his hand began to glow orange. TThe vines the secured him to the ground began to glow orange, too, and in a few seconds, became as strong as twigs. He snapped them and stood up, brushing the vegitation off of his clothes. _You have an army don't you? _Voldemort nodded as if Charak was a being outside of his body. He raised the sleeve on his left shoulder and saw a tatoo of a skull with a snake for a tounge. He pressed a finger on it and it began to burn white hot. Deep inside his head, Charak laughed. _You will know greater heat than this petty magic. _

Lord Voldemort has risen.


	2. Chapter 2

The wizarding world was at peace; why did he feel this way?

He sat in his seat on the Hogwarts Express, his face looking at the rural landscape flying away from him. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice how beautiful the landscape was. His thoughts were back on the last time he was at Hogwarts, how many lives were lost, and the looming feeling that the story hadn't ended. It was a ridiculous feeling; how can wizards come back from the dead? What could be worse than Voldemort? These were questions that could easily be answered No and simply won't matter anymore. However Harry had a terrible vibe that the true answer to these questions wasn't a No but possibly a Yes or a horrible mixture of looking for loopholes to those questions.

All of a sudden something bumped into Harry's shoulder. Harry awakened by his morbid thoughts turned his head from the window to his shoulder in alarm. However it was only Ron fast asleep who unconsciously fell onto Harry.

"Ah Ron, what would Hermione say?" He said quietly and chuckled while pushing him off his shoulder. "Hermione. Are you alive under there?"

Hermione who buried herself in the wizarding newspaper _The Daily Prophet,_ didn't show any signs of life since she started reading the articles there.

"Hm.." Hermione mumbled. Finally she stuck her head out of the paper and looked up at Harry with a "What's Up" look.

"I'm tempted to read that. You spent nearly this whole train trip in that paper"

"Harry, look at this." Hermione said urgently clearly not listening to Harry's comment. She shoved the paper into Harry's face. Harry grabbed the paper and read: "Legendary Harry Potter appoints James Asher for headmaster"

Curiosity aroused he read the article:

Hogwarts is always known to flourish with its history and teachers to create a haven for students to learn. Hogwarts had great leaders for headmasters and headmistress for her: Albus Dumbledore, Armando Dippet, Claiborne Fairfax, etc... James Asher was announced as the new headmaster of Hogwarts on August 18th, and he will be receiving blessings from the chosen one who rid of us the Dark Lord...

There was more to the article, but Harry stopped there. He laughed mirthlessly. Again the ministry and now the Hogwarts headmaster wants him to be a poster boy again. When will people just leave him alone? Propaganda is appearing too much in everyone's lives already, why need more?

"I'm going to assume the article is lying about your intentions on returning to Hogwarts? I mean the rest of the D.A. came as well and nobody created a fuss for us to be let in..." Hermione spoke quietly, nervous about Harry's expression which was mixed between contempt and fake happiness.

"I'm returning to Hogwarts to pay respects to the fallen people there and to see how everyone is doing. I'm not endorsing anyone. Not James Asher. Not the minister, Jeremiah Callaghan, Not anybody!"

He stopped to regain control of himself. Ron had woken up from his sleep to Harry's rising voice.

"Wuzz going onn?" Ron said drunkenly and comically tried to pick himself up from off the floor.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said timidly, biting her lip. "It's just ... others might not have the same idea to you visiting Hogwarts as me. Some may believe this." She held the _Daily Prophet _with one hand like she was presenting it to Harry.

"It doesn't matter what other people think. I'm not going to get involved. Others are skeptical on believing the Prophet anyway and besides..." He gave off a sly smirk, "I've endured worse gossip before."

They both remembered the gossip three years before where Harry was considered an attention seeking prat who made up the fact that Cedric Diggory was killed and Voldemort returning to life.

"I don't think you will be ever impervious to gossip Harry." Hermione said returning the smirk.

Harry sighed. He knew she was right but it still was an annoyance to hear it and think about it just the same. Random people trying to depict his life and Ginny's...

Thought going to Ginny, Harry realized he wanted to see her. "I'm going to walk and stretch my legs." And with that he walk out of his set and left to the isle to find Ginny. He stopped, feeling a vibration below in the floor. It felt disorderly and irregular, like a diseased heartbeat. Harry's hand shot to the pockets of his jeans and pulled out his wand. However there was no time left to do anything else.

The floor tilted to the left. Harry was thrown off his feet. There was deafening crash and ear splitting sounds of scrapping metal. Screams and yells echoed even above the ear ripping sounds of scrapping metal. Bits of glass and metal flew into Harry's face. His glasses flew from him. It felt like the world was thrown upside down to Harry. Suddenly the train went to a screeching halt. The Hogwarts Express crashed. Harry picked himself up, his hands had his wand in a death grip. Blindly he looked for his glasses in the rubble of metal, wood and glass what used to be the wall of the train. Miraculously he was able to find them by his elbow which stung from the cuts and scrapes from the accident. Fighting his way through the rubble, he was able to exit the destroyed train from the many gashes in the train. He crawled out and watch others crawl out as well. his stomach dropped; how many were hurt, how many were killed? Then he remembered who was in the train. What if his friends were hurt? Hermione? Ron? Ginny? He had to go back and check.

But just as he finished his thought, something caught his eye. The sky was changing colors into a deep dark red. Tinges of yellow streaked across the ominous red look. It looked like Armageddon. He was staring at the end of the world.

Black tiny texture-less squares erupted from the ground and flew into the sky and to each other to materialize into the fiery sky. Screams erupted from the train's passengers. Harry's brain went numb. How could he ever come back again?

In the skys looking down at the fallen Hogwarts Express was Voldemort himself.

However he looked different. He wasn't wearing his death eaters robes but a sort of armor or mail. His normally bald head now sprouted candy floss white hair military short. Even his scarlet snake pupil eyes weren't even scarlet or snake pupil. They were pink and there were barely any pupil left in his eyes. And there was no wand in his hand despite how he managed to defy the laws of gravity and stay levitating in midair. He looked like a demotic god read to distribute doom and destruction on the world who did him in.

There was nothing Harry could do. He could hear the others scream for Harry to do something, to save them from him, but there was nothing. All he could do was stare in horror and disbelief as Voldemort stared back at him with pure loathing and hatred, ready to strike. He had defied dying in front of Voldemort twice, once on a flying motor car where his phoenix wand had spun and regurgitated magic back at him. The second time he stood there and took the killing curse head on in the forest, but the only thing that accomplished was the destruction of another unknown soul fragment of Voldemort. But now there was nothing, there was only Voldemort's hesitation on the delay of death.

He cocked his arm as if to throw a punch at Harry despite the amount of distance between them. Voldemort's hand began to glow red then white hot. Then suddenly a disembodied voice called out:

"STOP!"

The glowing halted immediately. Voldemort looked wildly around to find the person who yelled for him to stop.

"IT SEEMS MUCH MORE PRUDENT TO BRING BOTH OF THEM HERE AND FINISH THEM OFF AT THE SAME TIME. DO NOT WORRY YOU WILL GET YOUR REVENGE!"

Voldemort gave an enraged disbelief look. However whoever had the booming voice did not liked being contradicted.

"DO NOT TEST MY ANGER! **GO!**"

Voldemort gave a mutinous death stare to Harry, and the figurine exploded back into the fiery black texture-less squares the shot in all directions. The sky cleared in a dark midnight blue. Everyone from the train rushed to Harry's side either yelling unearned praised for him or crying about the resurrection of Voldemort. All Harry could think of was: The war wasn't over. And Voldemort had became more powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

Fireworks blasted into the air creating sparks of light and fire to dazzle everyone back down in earth below. It was the beginning of the full Earth people were huddled by the steps of a market in Dinland Market Town, watching the sky show.

"Do you think you know where the castle has gotten all of those explosives, Apollo."

Apollo broke his gaze from the sky to the questioner. Even though he had two years of military service to the Dinland's army, he still looked like he was a teenager rather than an adult. His eyes were too big, giving him a little kid take-everything-in eyes that reduced a couple of years in his age. His blond hair was cut brutally almost skinhead short. Most of the time he had the face of a guy whos destined to be hanged; it was the face of a jester.

"I don't know for sure, Niles. Maybe they had a deal with the Barnes?" Apollo suggested.

Niles eyes hardened. Unlike Apollo, the years and decades was shown in Niles dark face. Niles was also a war veteran, but everyone knew who saw his face that his youth was long gone physically, emotionally, and mentally. His black hair too was cut brutally skinhead short. He didn't like Apollo's answer. But it was the holidays; he was supposed to relax.

"What do you think Link?" Niles asked.

Link looked similarly like Apollo but he was younger; not quite an adult. He was 15 years old but he looked two years older; almost appearing the same age as Apollo. He was cloaked in his famous clothing garb: green tunic, white undercoat, brownish-red gauntlets, and of course the green cap that hid half of his blond hair. A sword sheathe and a shield was also slung on Link's back as well. Even though Apollo and Link looked similar and sometimes were considered twins or brothers to outsiders, Link's personality was different from Apollo. Link rarely ever talked and always talked in a quiet voice when he did.

Link laid back onto the steps of the unnamed market behind them; thinking of the question. After a while he finally answered, "I have no clue. I usually don't get into international affairs."

"Poor excuse for an answer, Link."

Link turned from the sky down to the group of people hanging around on the steps. "Josh, I didn't ask your opinion." He said smiling.

Josh smiled, "Just felt like giving it."

Josh and Link also seemed similar not only in appearances but also in personalities. Josh was the same age as Link with a face that could add extra years or delete years depending on the facial expression. His medium length black hair seemed to flow down to the sides of his head. The remaining forehead visible was covered with a black bandanna. His eyes were both green and brown. And like Link, he also had a sword sheathe strapped to his back.

"Hey. Hey."

All four broke their gazes from the sky pyrotechnics to the three people confronting them.

"You guys are assholes." Niles whispered disgusted. Apollo laughed at the cursing.

"Well can't let you guys have all the fun without us now. " A stout kid who had flaming red spiky hair.

"Shut up Zhang." Link advised.

"I don't think I like your tone mister." Zhang jeered back. He jabs a bald monk looking teenager. "Isn't that right Zhang? His voice is not acceptable."

"You talking out of your ass is not acceptable." Sampson jeered back.

Zhang looked back at Sampson. "I don't like your tone too crystal ball head." He placed his hands on Sampson's head and rubs it. "What do I see in your future?" He laughs and struts away from Sampson who's face reddened. He stalks Zhang unknowingly, and smacks Zhang's head with his hand. Zhang doubles back in slight pain and surprise. He frantically looks to the left and right as if there were other people that could have hit him in the back of his head.

Sampson walks away over by Niles, Apollo, Josh, and Link. A firework exploded in the sky leaving off a image that looked similar to a demon's smile. Niles spotted the picture in the fireworks. He stood up and pointed at it.

"Hmm that looks weird." Niles walked a little far away from the steps to get a better look. His shown curiosity also sparked others as well. Apollo instead of interested of watching Zhang and Sampson, he stood up and walked toward Niles' side. Link and Josh also sat upright and watched the skies. However the picture hidden in the explosion was gone before they could have a good look at it.

As they watched a rocket shooting up in the sky, all of a sudden a flash of lightning struck the rocket. It exploded prematurely only tens of feet above the group's head. As they watched in horror, the ball of flame blazed into a picture of a skull with a serpent tounge.

Link and Josh jumped to their feet. Zhang finally distracted from Sampson had his eyes glued to the inferno sign. Link unsheathed his sword and held his shield; already ready for battle. Josh froze to his spot; he knew without knowing how who was responsible for this. The fiery sign levitated for a couple of seconds. Then it fell on top of them...


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry."

"Harry, hes alive. He who must not be named-"

It was like the Quidditch World Cup all over again. Students were screaming and raising panic. Despite this, Harry remained where he was, looking at the violet sky. He couldn't help but feel the terror seep into his thoughts; how was it possible for Voldemort to to come back even through death? If he had indeed came back, Harry felt there would be no hope left. He was out of options; there was no way he could think of a way to rebel against his forces if he chose to bring back one again for the third time. Harry hated these feelings of helplessness but there was no way to shake them off. He couldn't continue.

Harry felt two arms go around his shoulders like he was in a three person huddle. Without question he knew it was Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Harry." informed Hermione. "We won't know for sure if there are any deaths from the uh train accident, but everyone appears to be all right. I mean." She looked nervously at Ron for support, but Ron could only give her a grimace of fear at the potential of the crash. "There have been injuries, great injuries." Her voice trailed off but Ron took part in the conversation.

"I heard the train conductor call off for the Hogwarts carriages to come over here as quickly as possible. Bloody hell Harry, Do ya think its him, You know-"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded exasperated, "The dead cannot come back alive."

Ron scowled and said in a voice to the edge of panicking, "Then what do you think that was? What hit the train? Cause I know that sure as hell wasn't a ghost."

"I..." Hermione look terrified. "I don't know what that was. It could be someones foul idea for a joke." She faltered again. She looked back at both Harry and Ron.

"What?" The both said nervously, knowing that Hermione was going to say more but stopped."

"Harry. That could be something worse than Voldemort." She finished finally.

There was a deep painful silence as Harry digested this possibility. It completely terrified him but it was also the one with made the most sense.

"Whats worse than You Know Who?" Ron argued to break the consuming silence.

"Oh I don-"

"Something that can destroy a train like that-" Harry pointed at the wreckage of the train. "-without a wand. Even Voldemort had to use his wand to create destruction. Oh quit looking like that Ron. Hes dead, there's no use being afraid to say his name now."

"Then you can explain that." It was Ron's turn to gesture toward the scrapping bits of metal that was once a train a half hour ago.

"It's not Voldemort."

"How do you know that?" Ron shouted hysterically.

Harry was wondering the same thing but he had an answer ready on his lips. "My scar didn't burn yet." Realizing what he had said, it made perfect sense to him so he added on. "My scar would be hurting... Hermione why are you looking like that?"

Hermione was giving him a look mixed with fear and pity, like Harry was missing something important. But she didn't elaborate her look. He thrust her hand in her pocket and pointed with the other one, "There are the carriages. Lets get to Hogwarts!"

***

"Joshua!"

Joshua awoke to a blow against his temple. He swung blindly to retaliate but a voice called out with laughter in his voice:

"Easy, Joshua. I just wanted to see if you're alive."

He opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on a marble floor. Also he saw Apollo's, Zhang's, Sampson's, Niles', and Link's face around him, checking to see if he was all right.

"I'm assuming you're the asshole who hit me in the face, Apollo." Josh accused while sitting up and rubbing his head.

Apollo flashed a cheerful smile back and replied, "Reds definitely your color Josh."

"Josh you weren't wearing the monk's robes back at the Dinland Castle Town Square, were you?" Link asked concerned.

"Huh." Josh checked his clothing. It wasn't his regular garb, but the sacred robes the monks wear in the churches. "Oh Shit. I'm not supposed to have this on."

"Well this does look like a church, Josh." Zhang stated, rolling his eyes while he talked.

Joshua looked around the room. Zhang was right. With the combination of the marble floor and the stone walls, it did look similar to a church or castle. The room itself was big as a regular room in a house or cottage, but the height of it was at least as high as the highest trees in the Lost woods. To the left of him was a golden statue of a man brandishing a stick that was aimed toward the heavens. To the right was an opening to another room. Josh looked closer, not believing his eyes. The staircases in this other room moved. The staircase behind them was stationary however with a door fit for a giant's use. In front of them was another door as large as the door behind them. They were in an entrance hall of some sort.

"Joshua." Link said.

"Hmm" Josh turned to look at him.

"I have a feeling we're not in our world anymore. Hyrule, Dinland... they seem almost worlds away." He said.

"There was a brief silence as he took this in. None of the others have heard this bit of information.

Suddenly, there was a funny sounding cry that echoed throughout the halls. All of them looked looked behind them, to their backs at the entrance doorway and to the staircase.

"It came from there." Apollo pointed forward. Without any warning he took off up the staircase leading to the door.

"Apollo!" Niles call out. He looked back at Link. Link nodded, and they both sped off in the direction Apollo sped off. They could hear Niles' voice waning because of the distance:

"Don't go anywhere alone. Stay together."

There was a moment of silence by Sampson, Zhang, and Josh after that. Josh groaned and laid back down on marble floor. Ten minutes later Zhang scoffed.

"Screw this. I'm going exploring. To hell what Niles' had said." And with that he left towards the room with the staircase with Sampson unknowingly following after him, leaving Joshua alone.

Feeling foolish for laying on the floor, he got back to his feet. There was something about the golden statue that sparked his interest. Josh's jaw dropped. There resting on the foot of the statue were two swords, one a blade as black as midnight with a winged hilt, and the other with a purplish violet shaped hilt and a blade that gleamed in the sun. He was staring at the Twilight's Shadow and the Master Sword. He picked up the blades with both hands, and suddenly flashbacks of Beelzebub's Tower began to play in his head. Josh shut his eyes to try to force them out of his head. As he slightly cringed, the hood of the robes flowed over his head, obscuring his face. The entrance door opened with a bang, and what looked like children from kids who barely went through puberty to people who were almost adults, flooded the room. They stopped and looked at him And they pointed at them. Josh began to feel very uneasy with the velocity and hostility of their stares and pointing. He moved from the statue to by the staircase where Apollo, Link, and Niles' fled to.

Then a man came out of the crowd. He was about an inch or two shorter than Joshua, but he had the same untidy black hair and green eyes. He wore full moon glasses. And there was a curious lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This man seemed to be the leader of the mob. But he was also looking at Josh with a mixture of contempt, hate, and fear. And he was brandishing a foot long stick which he had pointed at Josh.

It was on Josh's lips to explain the situation, but-.

"Stupefy" the man shouted.

The stick erupted a red light which shot at Josh and sailed past his left ear. Josh froze, confused and wondered what he gotten himself into.

"Expelliarmus." He shouted again.

Joshua took it as nonsense words, maybe it was their language from their world? But the blades in his hands shot out of his hands and bounced across the floor.

"Way to go Harry."

"Finish him."

He looked back at the man who's name was Harry. He was aiming straight for his head. Josh ducked and dived for the fallen swords. The red jet of light had again missed; barely missing the tip of his head. He grabbed the hilt of the Master sword and searched for the Twilight's Shadow.

"Incararus"

He shifted his gaze to Harry to see ropes fly at him. Brandishing the Master Sword, he swiped at the ropes which fell down in shreds. At last he found the dark blade of the Twilight's Shadow. He went to pick it up, but another burst of red light flew toward Josh. This time it hit dead in his chest. Josh flew back to the top of the staircase and fell to the ground painfully. Josh fought back to his feet; eying the fallen blade that laid in between Josh and the attacker. But-

"Depulseo."

The Twilight's Shadow was magically thrown to the left, by the statue. Joshua fought back to his feet, concentrating on his power. He raised his free arm and the fire from the torches extinguished. Several of people screamed, but there were cries of "Incendio" and the torches were relight. However Harry's sight came to see Joshua in front of him and see his foot lash out. His foot connected to Harry's jaw and he was thrown of his feet backwards; his wand flying out of his hands. But Josh took Harry for granted, and before he knew it, Harry had his stick-like weapon back in his hands and he shot the red jet of light at Josh. Josh couldn't block; he was too close. He was thrown backward again but he crashed into the marble staircase. The breath was knocked out of him, and pain exploded into his back and the back of his head. He groaned in pain and looked back at Harry who was bearing down at him with the weapon pointed at Josh and yelled his nonsense word, _Sectesempra, _and waved it. An almost transparent disk of energy shot out at Josh. His eyes widened and he rolled underneath it. He spat blood out from his mouth. He had no idea where he was and why everyone was so hostile to him. But he was in the heat of battle already.

***

Harry saw and assumed as everyone else the hooded stranger was associated with the destruction of Hogwarts Express. But unlike everyone else he didn't think the stranger was Voldemort. Voldemort wouldn't fight with only two swords and in the beginning of the fight, he didn't know he was being cursed at. But he was wearing Death Eater's robes; he must be one of them.

His mouth was bleeding from the kick the hooded stranger lashed out and he dodged the Sectesempra curse he slashed out. Harry shook his head, trying to think straight. He saw the stranger go and dive for the black blade he wielded earlier. Harry saw what he was doing and pointed at the blade with his hand,

"Accio sword"

The sword rose in the air a couple of inches, and shot toward Harry, hit first. He caught it. The hooded figure stopped and turned back toward Harry, his hand gripping the other sparkling bade in a death grip. Without warning he charged at Harry. Harry shot a stunning spell at him. He jerked to the left to dodge the curse, but he never slowed.

"Incararus." Harry yelled, pointing his wand at figure. Once again roped flew out of Harry's wand. The stranger spun with the sword pointed outward but still ran after Harry. The roped were slashed apart.

"Expelliarmus." He shouted again. The blade once again shot out of the strangers hand. But he reached out and grabbed it before it went too far away to grab.

"Pertivicis Totalis." But as the spell shot out at the stranger, he swiped at it. The curse ricocheted off the blade and went flying at the golden statue. Harry started to panic; the stranger was almost just inches away from him. He pointed his wand and shouted in his mind _Levicorpus._

The stranger was lifted into the air by magic by his ankle. However the hood didn't fall off; it was almost as if it was glued to the stranger's face. He struggled against the magic. Harry sent another stunning spell.; he was sure this one would be the finisher in this fight. But he was disappointed as the stranger under the hex, managed to pull his torso on up to do a sit up 90 degrees flipped in the air. The curse that was sailing for the stranger's face flew past him and hit the staircase. He twisted in mid-air and the curse was broken; he fell to his feet and began his advance toward Harry.

Harry however dropped the the dark blade in frustration and surprise. Harry bit his lip in concentration as he sent stunning spell after stunning spell at the figure. The figure stopped. Four bursts of red light shot out at the figure but in his haste of making the spells, Harry never aimed them well. All four sailed above his head. The hooded one shook his head and continued his advance. Harry began to feel more desperate.

"Expelliarmus."

The spell shout out at the stranger, but he sidestepped the spell. Harry took the momentary halting and shot another spell out.

_Levicorpus, _Harry thought. but the spell was also sidestepped by the stranger.

"Sectesempra." He shouted. The figure was again too close to dodge. The blade sank into his chest. The stranger cried out in pain. Blood began to stain the black robes. The stranger staggered back the pain making him drunk. Harry could hear the his haggard breathing and felt immediate remorse. But he underestimated him. Still bleeding feverishly, the stranger reached out at the dark blade. It flew to his hands and he welded both blades. And he began to run at Harry. A sense of hopelessness engulfed Harry as he set one last spell to shield himself.

"Protego."

Just as he cast the spell, the figure lunged at Harry. But in midair he met Harry's spell and froze in midair, leaving Harry dumbfounded. With a movement from his wrist, the figure managed to break the shield and kicked Harry's wand from his hand. Harry tried to grab his wand back, but a blade fell down in between Harry's path to the wand like a guillotine. The other blade was pointed inches away from Harry's Adams Apple.

For awhile they stood like this, with Harry kneeling, the figure pointing a blade at his neck, and the rest of the wizarding world watching in horrified disbelief. Then one from the crowd ran toward both of them. It was Ginny. Harry's heart and stomach dropped. What if the stranger killed Ginny? She stood facing the stranger her lip quivering. She had no wand to defend herself with. She looked the stranger in the eye and said with her voice on the verge of breaking down:

"Please. Leave us. Don't kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

Link ran against the hall doors with his shoulder. The doors opened with a creak. Slightly out of breath, he scanned the colossal room for any signs of Apollo or the cry. To his dismay, he found none. He sighed and adjusted his cap. Apollo's intentions were always for the better, but that doesn't mean disasters wouldn't happen because of those intentions.

In his head, Link silently whistled at the hall's appearance. It was about a football lengths wide and three football lengths long. Four columns of tables raced across the marble floors. Windows decorated the walls and illuminated the darkness of the outside. What was even more amazing was the ceiling or what appeared to be a lack of ceiling. The cloudy nighttime sky seemed to be trapped inside pf the room. Lit candles also levitated near the ceiling, giving off a ominous but beautiful sight. It looked like a lively hallway in a haunted castle; like something out of a Disney movie. At the end of the hall, stood chairs which looked like a council overlooking the room. The middle chair was golden and bigger than the others; it looked like a throne. A couple of feet in front of the throne was a brass statue of an owl with its wings outstretched. It was made into a podium.

However Link couldn't marvel at this sight for long. The mysterious cry wailed out again. All of a sudden Apollos head shot up through the column of tables. Link began walking toward the location where the cry was. His walk quickened to a jog. The cry wailed out once again; this time right near him. Link looked to his left and gasped. There was an imp lying face down below a table. The imp was about half of Link's height and clothed with red orange tunic made from leaves and green under cloth. It wore overly exaggeratedly big shoes the same color as his tunic. It also wore green leaved gauntlets on the both of his hands. Its face was blocked by its witches hat made by the same red orange leaves that made its tunic as well. Link knelt down and pushed the hat out of its face. Its skin was a wooden texture and it had a beak like mouth and eyes that burned like fire. But as Link watched this creature, more tears fell from those eyes; dousing the fire inside. Link couldn't believe his luck. Here was a cursed child from the woods Link grew up in. Here was a skull kid. But was this skull kid someone Link personally met, like say the one who was brainwashed by a particular mask and almost brought down the moon into the city?

"Link?" the weakened skull kid asked feebly. He sounded happy but scared at the same time. "I swear this wasn't my fault. I didn't even touch the mask."

Link despite everything smiled at this. He picked up the injured Skull Kid. "Don't worry. I am not sure what brought us here but I know for sure it was not you."

"Link."

Link turned at his name, and saw Apollo holding Zane in his hands, and Sampson trailing behind. Apollo gave off a cheesy smile "I found what made the noise."

Zane didn't seem too thrilled to be picked up. He thrashed around in the air, screaming, "Let me go, you cheap shit. When my feet hit the floor, they are going to be lodged up in your ass Apollo..."Zane continued swearing and making empty threats. Apollo looked back from Zane to Link then to Sampson and back to Link and shrugged. He dropped Zane who landed gracefully on his rear end. Muttering inaudible obscenities, he got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes.

"What is that?" Sampson asked quietly.

"Hes..." An earth tremor shook the ground underneath his feet. Link fought for balance; not wanting to drop Skull Kid onto the trembling earth below. "What the hell was that?"

"Did the air just get...warmer?" Apollo asked with his eyebrow raised. The whole party looked toward the door, and ran to it. The great evil has arrived.

"How amusing."

Voldemort turned his head at the sound of the voice. All he could see was the dreary torn walls of the Shrieking Shack. The intoxicating smell of mold filled the air; assaulting his snake nostrils. It was a familiar area to him; but the circumstances were different. He wasn't in control anymore; and it made him uncomfortable.

"They fight each other. It makes our quest easier."

Charak's voice blared out like a hellish conscious. Voldemort was paying more attention on trying to find out the mysterious odor. To his fortune, Charak didn't seem to care that Voldemort wasn't paying attention. But what was that aroma the mingled with the odor of the mold?

"We attack immediately."

Something finally clicked in to what Charak was saying. Both Harry and Josh were in the same area, fighting each other. It was easy pickings to kill both of them, but still...

"How are we expecting to get inside?" Voldemort said absentmindedly. "You can't apparate inside."

"Ah but you underestimate my power."

And with that, flames erupted in a circle around him. It was at that same time, he finally realized what the mysterious odor was. It was the smell of ash.

Josh was weak; he was bleeding from multiple wounds and he was exhausted from the fight beforehand. But a voice kept whispering in his ear:

_Finish them. Finish them all!_

He closed his eyes and tensed in anguish. His consciousness couldn't have told him to kill innocent children, could it?

The voice wasn't his; it wasn't even human. Josh felt an immense explosion of heat behind him. He sighed in discomfort. Others in front of him cowered in horror and stared behind him. Josh's muscles tensed; his eyebrow furrowed and his eyes turned to slits. The battle was not yet over, but he felt his time was just about up.

_Kill them. He is the chosen one._

He raised the dark blade in his hand; he brandished it like a baton as if he was going to point at something specific on the redhead's face_. _She swallowed nervously and almost in fear, but she didn't move. However she misjudged his intentions. With a flick of his wrist, he flung the blade backwards. It soared into the air; the beast had already disappeared from behind him. The dark blade had soared only a few feet away when it stopped impossibly in mid air, levitated for a brief moment, and shot back at Joshua like a giant lethal yo-yo. He caught it effortlessly and swung both blades in a defensive position. But there was nothing really to fight; only vasts of smoke eerily smogging the entire room. But Joshua did not believe in the peace.

"Joshua!" Link's voice rang out. But a loud scratching voice rang out right after his like an out of tune trumpet blast:

"No Courage? Then you should die from a real mercenary!"

Josh knew who it was before he saw the axe blade fly at his head. With the last ounces of strength he swung both of his swords so the blades formed a V. The axe sank in contact with the vertex; it was only the two enchanted steel of the blades and his waning strength that kept him alive now. A familiar humanoid rat's face peered with psychopathic glee at him. It was a face of a mercenary of a race deemed too bloodthirsty and savage in their world. It was a face Josh knew too well. It was Bastian.

Already he could feel his legs buckling; his arms were burning with the soreness. With seconds to spare, he darted to the side. The axe blade dropped to the ground. Josh closed his eyes on concentrated. His body trembled. Glowing lines of light began to appear below their feet. Unforeseen wind of energy blew across Josh's robe. The lights connected into a familiar pattern as the ground turned to stained glass. Bastian grew scared; his eyes darted toward the ground with worried concern with a death grip on the handle of his axe. Josh collapsed, but the red head and one they called Harry caught him and set him down gently on the ground. The ground let out a blinding blue light. It dug into Bastian's body light electricity. He screamed in pain.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled; outstretching his hand. The red head looked at it for a moment and held onto it for dear life as she shut her eyes. And the light, oh the light. It tugged on his eye lids, surrounded his body, ripped his clothes, tore out his eyes, bore down on his shoulders, burrowed in his chest, and smothered him, smothered him...

"Harry? Harry wake up."

He awoke to find out he could see. He found himself on the floor of the grand hallway with the whole staffing and students staring down at him. He had no idea what happened and why that only his head was in pain when he had that duel with that death eater. But was he a death eater...?

He sat bolt upright despite his head's complaints. He was so confused by what just happened and who was there. There he laid eyes on a band of people that were the most interesting thing he had seen in his life. He saw a soldier child dressed in a mixture of armor and cloth with long black hair and tan skin. He laid face down, and it took awhile for him to realize that he wasn't dead. Well, not yet anyways. Next was an overweight burly child that had impossibly red spiky hair who sat and looked at his arm in a defeated sort of look. And then Harry spotted two men, both crew cut and had bulging muscles and similar clothing. But one was fair skinned and the other was dark skinned, and judging by their appearances, they weren't all that similar. Next was a balding monk child that seemed to be taking care of a wooden imp with an octopus like beak. But what struck out to Harry the most was the the almost adult in the grass green tunic that was right in front of him with his blue staring down at him like a certain person's eyes seemed to peer down his soul.

"We need to talk."


End file.
